


Недостойний

by Mizalekordiya



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28385895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizalekordiya/pseuds/Mizalekordiya
Summary: Тео Рейкен і не сподівається на спокутування. Він хоче в зграю, давно це визнав і не приховує. А Скотт усе відчуває, як і інші. Тому на телефон Тео приходять повідомлення, коли він їм потрібен. Хоча... зараз їм потрібні всі. Тео скидає цю думку віями разом зі скупою сльозою і біжить.  Біжить до тих, чиє прощення йому просто необхідно, в чию сім'ю він хоче так сильно, що киньте його краще назад у пекло, якщо нічого не вийде.
Kudos: 1





	Недостойний

**Author's Note:**

> Персонажам-гівнюкам, які вирішили стати хорошими :D  
> Тобі, Тео <3

— Те-е-ео.

Кров холоне в жилах, коли він знову чує цей голос. Холодний, здатний проникати під шкіру, що вкрадливо тягне його власне ім'я, немов шматок гуми. Великий такий шматок, що кровоточить, як не-його серце, яке їй так подобається раз-у-раз виривати з грудей брата.

Коли він розуміє, що те, що відбувається — правильно, гіркі сльози щипають очі, а в грудях стає так боляче, і зовсім не тому, що там зяє діра.

— Усе нормально, не зупиняйся.

Вона й не збиралася. Він знову задихається від болю, коли сестра пробиває йому ребра, дивлячись так зле, майже з посмішкою. Немов кажучи: «моє серце ти не заслужив, братику». А що він взагалі в цьому житті заслужив? Абсолютно нічого. Тому й не зупиняє її. За те, що він зробив з нею, вона має повне право проникати сильними пальцями в його тіло, пускати його кров, ламати його кістки і повертати своє серце, вириваючи орган з його грудей з передсмертним рваним зітханням.

— Те-е-ео.

Крижана підлога моргу, мертвенно бліде обличчя Тари, нудотний хрускіт кісток і біль. Відчуття й картинки змінювали одне одного, і цей вир затягував його все більше. Як заїжджена стара платівка, як чортів день бабака, він відправляв його все нижче в пекло.

Доки його не витягли.

Ті, що справедливо прирекли його на все це. Ті, кого він зрадив.

_«Не хвилюйся, ти відправишся назад»._

Після повернення на грішну землю він знову відчуває, що живе. Живе, а не існує в холодній камері для трупів. І це почуття посилюється поруч зі зграєю. Рідкісною квіткою розквітає в грудях, розпорошуючи теплі хвилі надто солодкого запаху по тілу. Навіть коли Малія з ненавистю б'є і б'є його по обличчю, відчуваючи на губах солодкий присмак помсти, йому стає легше. Він посміхається. Так повинно бути. Бий сильніше.

Під час Дикого Полювання він розуміє, що сумував за цим. За цими шаленими перегонами не на життя, а на смерть, за цими битвами пліч-о-пліч з... друзями? Як самовпевнено.

Але зараз він не подвійний агент і не будує підступних планів проти них, і навіть навпаки, а тому все це стає приємніше. Правильніше, по-справжньому. І закінчується, так і не розпочавшись. Йому не стануть довіряти. І не повинні.

Яскраве ранкове сонце заливає салон остогидлого пікапа, викликаючи зовсім не оптимістичні думки. І як це його знову не зігнали з чергової парковки? Чудо, ніяк інакше. Ось тільки від цього посмішка на губах не з'являється, а лише втомлений погляд ліниво оглядає салон. Пусто. Скрізь і у всіх сенсах слова. Телефон знову з'являється в руках, і палець тягнеться натиснути на іконку виклику поруч з ім'ям Скотта МакКолла. Душа ниє від неприємного почуття всепоглинаючої самотності і відчуття, ніби він щось втратив. Втратив, не встигнувши знайти. Його брехливі слова Стайлзу про те, що він хотів знайти людей типу нього, які підуть на все те небезпечне і безмежно дурне, що врятує життя друзів, тепер здаються такими щирими. І швидше за все, не здаються. Тільки тоді він цього не розумів.

Коли в Бейкон-Хіллс починається справжнє полювання на надприродне, Рейкен знову поруч зі зграєю, нехай і вийшло це спонтанно. Може, доля? Його не гонять в шию, і вже добре. Йому дають шанс, і він вдячний.

Його мучать кошмари і зовсім не через мисливців. Один і той же безперервний кошмар, один і той же морг, один і той же страх. Він прокидається різко і шумно видихає, все ще відчуваючи, як шалено калатало його серце за секунду до смерті.

— Можливо, я й хотів би бути у зграї, — якось каже він Мейсону між справою, прекрасно розуміючи, що не «можливо» і не «хотів би», а «точно» і «вже давно».

Мейсон же говорить про довіру і нагадує про те, як Тео хотів усіх вбити. Ці справедливі слова немов сталевою битою по потилиці. І так боляче. Це виводить химеру з себе, та так, що він кидається на хлопця, про що пізніше дуже шкодує. І це знову дратує.

Він не може забрати біль Гьюїта і губиться від цього скребучого душу факту.

— Ти не зможеш забрати біль, якщо тобі все одно.

Що, Рейкен, безсоромна ти скотина, тобі все так само байдуже? Але ж ти думав, що змінюєшся. Що надія стати для цих людей кимось важливим не така вже й дурна. Недовірливий погляд Мейсона боляче б'є під дих, знову вбиваючи в свідомість ті слова про те, що хлопцеві страшно повернутися до Тео спиною. Він і справді відчуває запах страху. Химера відводить винуватий погляд, допомагаючи напарникові піднятися. І в ньому відразу загоряється рішучість. Можливо, він поки не може забрати чужий біль. Може, дійсно тому, що йому поки все одно. Але, принаймні, не настільки, як раніше. І це вже прогрес, і він дуже постарається прогресувати далі.

Ставати хорошим складно. Особливо, коли все, що ти бачив в житті, — це кров, передсмертні крики, потворні експерименти божевільних вчених, які «замінили» тобі батьків. Власна сестра, замерзаюча на смерть в ставку. І її серце, що б'ється в твоїх грудях, кожним ударом нагадуючи, _хто_ ти такий.

Але коли допомагаєш беті Скотта влаштувати шабаш в покинутому зоопарку, а він так спокійно розповідає про свою любов до історії, знизуючи плечима, ніби за стінами їх не чекає дюжина озброєних мисливців, стає простіше. І навіть трохи весело, коли можна зі звичною посмішкою вирубити Ліама кілька разів, щоб «допомогти» йому впоратися із гнівом.

Кошмари залишають його, коли стає не все одно. Коли дивитися на те, як страждає ворог, не вистачає сил. Коли біль Гейба чорними венками перетікає в його тіло, дозволяючи хлопцю померти безболісно. Тео відчуває зміну. Навколо і в собі.

Тоді сестра приходить до нього уві сні в останній раз. Дивиться все так само зле, але тепер цей погляд виражає не ненависть, а мовчазний наказ. «Ти повинен виправити помилку». Вона тягне до брата руку, і той вже готовий відчути порожнечу всередині себе там, де за мить не буде серця. Але Тара кладе долоню на його груди, торкаючись майже невагомо. Тео дивиться здивовано, відзначаючи відблиски світла на блідій шкірі сестри, які випромінюють його власні очі. Відблиски блакитного кольору.

Він прокидається спокійно, вже не відчуваючи страху, втоми. Лише бездонну печаль. Заглядає в дзеркало, майже не сумніваючись, що очі підсвітяться блакитним.

_«А може, тобі просто начхати. Може, очі стають блакитними, тільки якщо їхній власник шкодує про те, що вбив невинного»._

І знову Стілінскі зі своєю філософією в голові. Засів в думках і знову має рацію. Ось тільки тепер Тео не начхати, і тому є красномовне підтвердження. Значить, все було не дарма.

Спогади про час, проведений в пеклі разом із сестрою, блакитні очі, як доказ провини, і все ще осудливі погляди серед зграї. Повна смиренність. Так, він пройде через це, тому що повинен. Повинен спокутувати провину перед Скоттом, перед усіма і кожним. І навіть цього буде мало. І як подарунок за старання, в його житті з'являться люди, за яких він буде готовий померти.

Коли весь натовп збирається у Скотта для обговорення подальшої стратегії, Тео присутній там вже як союзник. Останній запасний варіант, з гіркою посмішкою думає він. І помиляється.

Ловить погляд темних очей новенького, зовсім юного хлопчиська, якого Скотт і компанія врятували від Монро. Цікавий погляд. І теплий. Алек посміхається йому куточками губ і продовжує оглядати навколишню обстановку. Химера завмирає на секунду-другу, а потім здивовано підкидає брови. Мабуть, ніхто не розповів хлопчині про нього, великого і жахливого Теодора Рейкена, вбивцю і зрадника. Ще не встигли або не вважали за потрібне? Навіть якщо перше, то вони вже довіряють йому більше, ніж він думав.

Коли дискусія себе вичерпує, так і не виконавши належно свою функцію, всі відправляються на тайм-аут. Лідія і Скотт переміщаються на кухню, все ще говорячи про мисливців, і Тео йде слідом, теж беручи участь в бесіді.

— Сподіваюся, вони так само втомилися, як і ми, — торохтячи чашками, каже Лідія і втомлено фиркає в сторону волосся, що впало їй на обличчя.

Тео з нею подумки погоджується, опускаючись на зручний барний стілець. А вона дійсно виглядає виснаженою, ніби не спить цілодобово. Намагається приховати сірі кола під очима косметикою і посміхається так вимучено. Напевно, бути банші складно. День за днем передбачати чиюсь смерть і чути всі ці голоси далеко не весело. Тео ловить себе на думці, що співчуває Мартін.

Через деякий час Лідія ставить перед ним чашку, з якої вгору піднімається густий пар і запаморочливо пахне лісовим горіхом. І щось так приємно стискається в животі від цього жесту, що по спині біжать мурашки. Він весь губиться і тупо свердлить чашку з кавою поглядом.

— Ей, все в порядку? — з тривогою запитує банші, сідаючи поруч і кладучи долоню на його плече.

Тео підтискає губи, раптом усвідомивши, що про нього піклуються. Ось прямо зараз. «Це вже щось», — підказують думки. Але це не «щось», це вища ступінь після «вже не боюся повернутися до нього спиною». І цього поки достатньо. Рейкен променисто посміхається дівчині і киває. Великі небеса, та він ніколи в житті так згідно не кивав!

— Усе чудово.

Тео ловить погляд Скотта, який, гад великодушний, усе розуміє.

Увечері всі збираються по домівках, поки Скотт, Ліам і Малія знову про щось сперечаються, а Тео сидить один на дивані у вітальні, мовчки за цим спостерігаючи. Він не дуже уважно прислухається до їхньої розмови, проводжаючи поглядом до вхідних дверей усіх, хто залишає на сьогодні цей будинок. І в очах кожного він шукає підтвердження своїх надій.

Лідія легко посміхається йому, а Стайлз широко киває. І цей добрий кивок, як справжня обіцянка. Обіцянка чогось міцного і тривалого між усіма ними. Зі Стайлзом у Тео був особливий рахунок, але цей хлопець першим розпізнав його потяг до зграї. І швидше за все, першим його пробачить. У нього добре серце.

— До зустрічі, малий засранцю, — каже Дерек, і Тео проводжає його яскравою посмішкою. В очах у обох — веселощі.

Мейсон і Корі довго топчуться біля виходу, поки Гьюїтт зав'язує кляті і дуже довгі шнурки на нових кросівках. Вони йдуть, Мейсон не гребує відсалютувати Рейкену, а Корі наостанок посилає йому погляд. Досить теплий погляд.

Ліам з новеньким для чогось йдуть нагору, а Скотт прощається з Малією. Вона проходить повз, навіть не помічаючи Тео. Химера закочує очі. Ось від кого він ще довго буде чути в'їдливі коментарі. Ось хто останній визнає той факт, що він змінився. А може, він знову помиляється.

Скотт підходить ближче і спирається об стіну, що розділяє кухню і сходи на другий поверх.

— Вона охолоне, ось побачиш, — каже він, дивлячись у вікно на те, як від'їжджає машина Тейт.

«Сумніваюся», — крутиться на язиці Тео, але він лише мовчки киває. Хочеться вірити.

Скотт важко зітхає і дивиться в упор на Рейкена. Той ловить цей погляд і розуміє, що момент настав. Той самий, коли потрібно нарешті поговорити про те, про що кожен з них весь час мовчав, але вони все ще мовчать. Поки мовчання не затягується настільки, що в кімнаті можна чітко вловити запах напруги.

— Ти недостойний вибачення, — раптом серйозно і чесно говорить Скотт, і твердість у його карих очах змушує Тео вдавитися власним болем.

Не те, щоб він серйозно сподівається на спокутування. Він знає, що це незбагненна мрія для нього. Але ж людям властиво часто мріяти, адже так? _І помилятися теж._

— Але ти його отримаєш.

Скотт тепло посміхається, набагато тепліше, ніж повинен в адресу Рейкена, і в горлі химери знову застряє ком. Чорта з два він так просто прийме прощення від цієї святої людини, поки, скажімо, не врятує йому життя раз так двісті п'ятдесят! Так, саме святої. Якщо й були ті рідкісні випадки, коли Тео замислювався про існування таких, то одного з них він бачить прямо зараз, перед собою.

— Звісно, якщо захочеш, — додає альфа.

О-о-ох, він хоче, хоче так сильно, що світ без цих людей, без цієї зграї просто перестає існувати для Тео Рейкена. Він хоче отримати вибачення. Від кожного. Хоче гордо прийняти титул бети Скотта МакКолла. Хоче кожен день наражатися на небезпеку заради порятунку інших, бо це їхнє кредо. Хоче прикривати їх спини своїм тілом, знаючи, що вони зроблять так само. Хоче радіти і плакати, ненавидіти і любити разом з ними, бо тепер тільки таке життя для нього існує. Усе інше більше не має сенсу.

Скотт, вирішивши щось про себе, підходить ближче і сідає навпочіпки перед Тео.

— Покажи мені свої очі, — твердо, майже наказним тоном просить він.

Химера покірно опускає повіки на секунду, а потім підсвічує очі надприродним вогнем. Неоновим блакитним полум'ям дивиться на альфу, не приховуючи провини за гордість, яку відчуває з тих пір, як отримав блакитні очі. Теж мені, заслуга, Рейкен. Блакитний — ознака вбивці, придурок, а ти радієш. І він дійсно радіє тому, що співчуття, яке тільки набирає обертів, падає на його голову по кілька разів на день у вигляді нападів глибокої печалі і провини, які всі помічають. І відзначають. Навіть Мейсон і Малія вже не кидають на нього насторожених поглядів.

Ставати хорошим боляче. Тому що хороші відчувають біль, якщо хтось страждає. Ще більшу ж, якщо це трапляється з їхньої вини. Але це того безперечно варте.

— А ти хочеш, — ствердно киває Скотт, і в його погляді світиться схвалення. — Пекло тебе виправило.

Тео дивиться прямо в очі альфі й не знає навіть, що на це відповісти. Тільки щось неприємно колупає там, під легенями, та голос Тари знову звучить у голові. Раптово стає холодно, як у морзі, і химера щулиться.

— Вибач, — помітивши зміну в його обличчі, тихо говорить МакКолл, і звучить це так _щиро_ , хай йому грець.

— Ні, ти маєш рацію, — відповідає Тео, коротко зітхаючи.

Він знає, що повинен був побути в пеклі зі своєю сестрою, яка раз-у-раз діставала своє серце з його грудей. Знає, що досі має бути там. Тому що це — те єдине, що він заслужив. Поки що.

«Мене виправили ви».

— Ти правильно робиш, що виниш себе, — ніби прочитавши його думки, вимовляє Скотт. — Тільки не переборщи. Тож, — він піднімається і схрещує руки на грудях. — Алек їде до Ліама, тож ти можеш залишитися тут. Знову ж таки, якщо хочеш.

Тео злегка здивовано дивиться на Скотта, і той підморгує.

— Так, Ліам сказав мені. Подумай.

Зі сходів лунає звук кроків, потім в полі зору з'являється Данбар, за ним — хлопчик, перевдягнений і вже не такий сумний. Біжить до МакКолла і щось тихо питає, ніби проситься у матусі довше погуляти.

— Ти навіщо сказав Скотту, що я живу в своєму пікапі? — обурено запитує, майже шипить Тео Ліаму, коли той підходить.

— А що я повинен був сказати? — анітрохи не каючись, знизує плечима бета. — Що ти живеш у мене? — і посміхається. Так, зараза, посміхається, що хочеться врізати пару разів по самовдоволеній пиці.

_«Слухай, я не стану вмирати за тебе»._

_«Як і я за тебе. Але боротися поруч із тобою я буду»._

— Хтось тепер нянька? — змінює тему Рейкен, кивнувши на Алека. Від спогадів немов скляна крихта в очах.

— А хтось тепер живе у Скотта? — в тон йому цікавиться Ліам.

— Я поки не погоджувався. Може, ти хочеш, щоб я помінявся з Алеком місцями?

Ліам закочує очі до стелі і цокає язиком. Зітхає. Якось навіть занадто серйозно.

— Йому приємно, що той, хто намагався його вбити, тепер бачить в ньому свого альфу, — без тіні посмішки говорить Данбар і проводжає поглядом хлопчика, що вже рушив до дверей. — У цьому весь Скотт. До завтра, Рейкен.

Ліам з Алеком йдуть, і коли за ними зачиняються двері, атмосфера не падає до критично незручної, напруга більше не з'являється. Все від чогось здається таким... домашнім, чи що. Тео з насолодою вдихає запах поставленої Скоттом в мікрохвильовку лазаньї та обертається. МакКолл дивиться на нього, запитально піднявши брови.

— А як же Мелісса? — знизуючи плечима, запитує Тео.

— Сьогодні в неї чергування в лікарні, а завтра я з нею поговорю. Ходімо, покажу гостьову кімнату.

Легко вловимий надслухом перевертня слабкий скрип кожної зі сходинок приємно віддається в серці, коли він крокує вгору по сходах за альфою. За своїм альфою. Тепер вже так.


End file.
